He Knew
by JM89
Summary: Set immediately following Chosen. The gang hit the road leaving Sunnydale behind, Dawn reflects on Spike's death. ONE SHOT.


A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

Summary: Set immediately following Chosen. The gang hit the road leaving Sunnydale behind, Dawn reflects on Spike's death. ONE SHOT.

* * *

He Knew

Buffy jumped down off the top of the school bus and looked around. Dawn opened the emergency exit door at the back of the bus and jumped down to give Buffy a warm hug.

Giles looked around down the street behind them "I don't understand. Who did this?"

"Spike" Buffy said quietly

The mention of his name and his absence from the group left Dawn on the brink of tears. The vampire she had grown to love and look up as a big brother type was gone. It had been just a few months before that she had threatened to set him ablaze if he ever hurt her older sister again.

She'd been distant from him, their friendship certainly took a battering after the previous year's events. She managed to regain some composure, knowing that Buffy more than anybody must be sharing her grief.

She had watched the two of them over the past few months, she noticed that they'd become closer than ever before. She remembered bitterly how just a few days ago Spike had given the entire group a stern telling off for pushing the slayer out. She also noticed that since her sister's return to the house she'd not even attempted to sleep anywhere else but with him. Half of her was worried that they'd begun a whole new chapter of sexscapades, the other half knew that what she was seeing was a blossoming relationship developing which had now been cut so drastically short.

Buffy had remained quiet since they all piled back on the bus and started to head god knows where. The bus was full of loud chatter from the newly crowned slayers of the world, Vi and Rona giggled along with Kennedy talking about their new found strength. While Willow had her arms around Xander who had cried himself to sleep over Anya's passing. Andrew and Faith were talking about some nonsense whilst Giles and Robin rolled their eyes.

Which left Buffy sat alone in the seat in front of Dawn. She'd barely spoke a word, Dawn watched as her sister gazed out of the window at the passing scenery.

Dawn got up and plopped herself down next to Buffy, who barely acknowledged her presence. She sat awkwardly staring at her for a moment before speaking "The sunset is pretty huh?" Said Dawn

Buffy frowned for a second "Yeah..." She said deep in thought

"I didn't think we were gunna see one of these again" Dawn smiled

Buffy had no reply she just stared into space.

"I'm glad we did... See one I mean. These last few weeks sure have been crazy. It's nice to take a moment to enjoy the little things in life" Dawn babbled

"Yeah..."

"He was brave right?" Dawn asked

Buffy for the first time since Dawn sat beside her, took her gaze from the passing desert land and looked into Dawn's shining blue eyes "He was amazing"

"I wish I could've said goodbye" Dawn said fighting her tears "I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I forgave him y'know"

"He knew Dawnie" Buffy smiled briefly

"I didn't particularly show him these last few months but I loved him y'know, he took care of me. He was like the big brother I never had" Dawn choked as tears sprung to her eyes.

"He loved you" Buffy comforted her younger sister

"He loved you too..." Dawn gave her sister a watery grin

Buffy smiled back "I know, we wouldn't be here if he didn't"

"What do you mean?" Asked Dawn

"I told him to come with me, y'know when the place started to crumble. Told him he'd done enough..." Buffy fought her own tears "It might've been stubborn vampire syndrome but he wouldn't do it. He gave me my freedom... I can't thank him enough for that"

Dawn smiled "He's a hero"

"He's my hero" Buffy said quietly, with tears rolling down her cheeks

"You love him don't you?" Dawn asked

"More than he knew" Buffy sighed

"He knew Buffy" Dawn echoed her sister's words from earlier. She placed her hand upon her older sisters, Buffy grabbed it and gave it a squeeze.

The rest of the journey the two Summers sisters shed their tears and remembered the bleach blonde vampire who was simply their hero.


End file.
